Foodstuff articles (e.g., cookware and bakeware) have traditionally been made from metals, such as aluminum, copper, cast iron, or stainless steel. Although strong and very conductive, metal foodstuff articles tend to be relatively heavy, corrosive, and can produce loud and noisy sounds when handled. In light of the above, various attempts have been made to use high performance polymers, such as thermotropic liquid crystalline polymers, to manufacture some types of foodstuff articles due to their excellent chemical resistance and thermal properties. One of the difficulties with these polymers, however, is that their color is not readily altered by conventional means. This is particularly problematic for foodstuff articles in which a sleek and black appearance is often desired. As such, a need currently exists for a liquid crystalline polymer composition that has a black appearance for use in a wide variety of articles (e.g., foodstuff articles).